


Attachments

by Missy



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann loves Leslie, Leslie loves Ann, and that's really all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdybedahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdybedahl/gifts).



> Written for Femmeslash ex in '14.

It starts with a pile of waffles and a mound of gourmet ice cream. It’s been a long day, they’re both starving, and Ann is the one with time enough to run to JJ’s and get a dessert platter. 

They meet in Leslie’s office. Their forks tap and clash while Leslie enthusiastically lays out plans for the Harvest Festival and Ann absorbs every single word that falls from her lips.

*** 

Leslie’s only a little surprised by Ann’s kiss, when it finally comes. They’re both pretty drunk, And Ann’s not dealing well with her break-up with Andy. Leslie meant to peck her on the cheek. Instead they’d ended up in bed.

And they both glory in the night in their own way – Leslie with completely overenthusiastic bounce and Ann demurred amusement.

“You could at least try to be weirded out by the fact that you and I just made…”

“Hot butt-spanking loving?” Leslie asks.

“God, when you say it like that with that cute little chipmunk face…” Ann pats Leslie’s cheek.

“This chipmunk face happens to belong to a brilliant politician and an awesome woman who’s butt-mad in love with you, Ann.”

Ann rests her forehead against Leslie’s cheek. Her own ‘I love you’ is a foregone response.

*** 

Leslie brings her freshly cut flowers from an open field when she finally does get around to proposing. Ann is told that it’s for the good of humanity and in no way could Leslie let somebody as perfect as Ann get away. Ann says yes. Doesn’t even have to think about it. 

She just does it and wears Leslie’s ring. For the good of humanity, Pawnee, and their own hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Parks and Recreation** , all of whom are the property of **NBC/Universal**. No money was earned from the writing of this piece of fanfiction, and the author makes no legal claim upon the characters within.


End file.
